


[Fan Art] Albus's Mirror

by x57



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Mirror of Erised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: Gellert still tempts him.





	[Fan Art] Albus's Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> If this image ever stops showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://pixiv.me/x57) to view.

  
[View outside AO3.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/koedfpdygj3l1di/mirror-of-erised_pub.jpg?raw=1)

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)  
  



End file.
